This invention relates to a novel arrangement for mounting electronic circuit boards in the engine compartment of a vehicle.
Among the features and objects of the present invention are to provide an improved mounting arrangement for electronic circuit boards: which can be easily assembled into and disassembled from an engine air filter housing; in which the circuit components are protected from contamination; in which the components are adequately thermally protected even though contained in the engine compartment; which provides easy connectability to other system components; and which offers other advantages and benefits as will appear more fully hereinafter.